


Please Don't Leave Me Behind

by SierraPierce



Series: Airplane AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Short mentions of sex, a few appearances from the fukurodani group, airplane au, all the feels, but it's not a big deal, glances at major character death warning., i just needed to get this out, it starts out really sweet guys, iwaoi is my life, stable relationship guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraPierce/pseuds/SierraPierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Iwaizumi knows Oikawa would never leave him behind.<br/>Iwaizumi ends up alone, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys I just really had to get this off my chest it has been literally torturing me at the back of my mind honestly 
> 
> Writing Things We Tried To Forget and this one I'm on a major angst trip right now so please I just really needed to write this down.
> 
> Dear god ok here we go

Iwaizumi woke up to the siren blaring that is his phone alarm. He groaned and reached across to his side table, feeling around for his phone. He brought it to his face, squinting at the harsh artificial light that blasted his face, and shut it off. Iwaizumi made no immediate motion to get out of bed. He just lay there for a while, waiting for the the gravity of the day to seep into his bones. He stretched his arms out to the side and he felt a slight brush of softness against his arm. Iwaizumi turned his head to the right and was met with a clump of soft brown hair popping out of a comforter burrito.

Oh, yeah. Oikawa was leaving today.

Iwaizumi sighed and started to poke Oikawa awake. God knows that if Iwaizumi wouldn't wake him up, he would stay asleep and totally miss his flight. Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around the blanket burrito that was his boyfriend and sniffed Oikawa's hair which smelled slightly of his strawberry shampoo. Oikawa stirred in his sleep and shifted to accommodate Iwaizumi in his warm solace. Oikawa cracked his eyes slightly open, smiling such a warm and lazy smile that never failed to make  Iwaizumi's heart beat a million miles a minute. Oikawa leaned up and gave his grumpy boyfriend a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Mhmmm....morning, Iwa-chan~", Oikawa's voice was slurred with sleep, making him seem so much more endearing. Iwaizumi smiled, loving seeing this side of Oikawa that only he saw, and entwined his legs with Oikawa's longer ones under their thick blanket.  
"Morning. It's almost 10, you know. We slept in too late.", Iwaizumi chastised softly. If only Oikawa didn't insist on having what he called 'Have A Safe Trip Sex', they could have more time together today before Oikawa had to leave. His flight was still at around 4:30pm, but the span of time between now and then seemed too short to say goodbye to his lover. 

Oikawa hummed a tune and looked up at Iwaizumi with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and a smirk playing on his lips.  
"Ehh~ But you weren't complaining last night, Iwa-chan. You seemed to enjoy it actually." Iwaizumi felt his cheeks warm up at the thought of last night. He could still feel it. The soft feathery touch of Oikawa's fingertips on the inside of his thighs, the the messy clash of their lips, Oikawa's low, sultry voice calling _Hajime, Hajime. You feel so good, Hajime-_  
Iwaizumi shut his eyes, the melodic laugh of Oikawa fluttering around them. He sighed and gave Oikawa a bump to the head before he sat up, looking everywhere except at Oikawa. Said boyfriend eventually sat up as well, rubbing the spot where Iwaizumi hit him. A pout was hanging off his lips. 

"Iwa-chan! And here I was thinking you'd be sweet to me today before I leave.", he whined. Iwaizumi looked back at him and clicked his tongue. He brought his hand up and placed it on Oikawa's cheek. Oikawa's eyes went wide at the unexpected act of affection, but then they softened. He leaned into Iwaizumi's strong and warm hands, kissing the side of his thumb.  
"Fine. But just today. Now, get ready. We still have a few hours before we have to go and you haven't finished packing. I'll go and make some breakfast." Iwaizumi placed a soft kiss on Oikawa's forehead and stood up. He slipped on a pair of boxers, feeling Oikawa's gaze sweep lovingly over him. He left the room to go to the kitchen, a small smile steadily growing on his lips.

 

 

Oikawa loved blueberry pancakes. And for some reason, Iwaizumi made _really_ good blueberry pancakes. When Oikawa found out, he was ecstatic, running around the apartment building, saying _Iwa-chan is the best boyfriend ever!! We're definitely meant to be!_ (Well, Iwaizumi didn't argue with that.) Whenever he made the pancakes, he and Oikawa had a good day. That's what he wanted, for today to be a good day before Oikawa left home for a week. He was going for an exhibition game in America with the National Men's Volleyball Team. Only the best players of the team were selected, so although they both were part of the national team, only Oikawa was chosen.

 Iwaizumi smiled at the memory of Oikawa practically bouncing up to him, exclaiming about how excited he was, playing internationally for the first time, even if it was just for sport. He remembers Oikawa silently slipping his hand into his later that night, saying _I wish you would be there with me, Iwa-chan. I don't want to leave you behind._ Iwaizumi laughed at that. _Idiot, what are you saying? I know you'd never leave me behind. We'll always come back to each other._

Iwaizumi was snapped out of his reverie by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, a head coming to rest on his shoulder.  
"Smells great, Iwa-chan. You're the best." Iwaizumi grunted in agreement.  
Breakfast was a lovely affair, the atmosphere was filled with an aura of love and cheeky side comments that broke through the quiet kind of sadness that was trying to form around the two lovers. They did the dishes and went back into their bedroom to finish packing for the trip.

"God, Oikawa! How many bottles of gel do you even need? And two different hair curlers? Seriously? You don't even have enough underwear for the trip!" Iwaizumi felt what he dubbed as his 'Aorta Oikawa' throbbing in his temple. Oikawa's packing habit was worse than that of a five year old child.   
"I need all of that, Iwa-chan! I need to look pretty for the cameras, especially since there will be plenty of pretty foreign girls and guys watching us everyday." Oikawa winked in the most obnoxious way possible, as if he was purposely provoking Iwaizumi to come and get him. Iwaizumi just exhaled sharply and rolled his eyes, not wanting to get mad today. Today was special. He continued to fold Oikawa's ridiculous green alien pajamas.

"What do you need them for when you have me?", Iwaizumi asked gruffly.  
"Hmmm? Is that jealousy I hear? You're cute, you know.", Oikawa retorted. Iwaizumi picked up a volleyball pillow and threw it at Oikawa, fully expecting him to catch it (which he did).  
"It's a direct flight, right? You'll need that. Don't drool all over your teammates, ok? It's embarrassing." Iwaizumi went back to arranging Oikawa's clothes.  
"Heh, you do care about me, huh, Iwa-chan." Oikawa smiled to himself. Iwaizumi sneaked a look at his boyfriend, and the sweetest, most genuine smiles graced Oikawa's angelic face. Iwaizumi's lip curled up and the butterflies in his stomach were fluttering around like crazy, knowing that that smile was meant for him and only him.

 

 

By the time they finished packing, noon time rolled by. Oikawa had to be at the airport 3 hours before his flight to meet up with his teammates. So Oikawa grabbed his suitcase and Iwaizumi carried the black gym bag that had Oikawa's hand carry items in it and they walked out of their apartment and to their car. Oikawa loaded his stuff into the trunk and made his way to the passenger seat, Iwaizumi was already in the driver's seat and inserting the key and starting the car. 

The trip to the airport form their apartment wasn't so long, an hour tops with heavy traffic. A comfortable silence settled into the car, filled with the soft sound waves coming from the radio. Halfway through the trip, Oikawa took out his phone from his pocket and connected it to their car's Bluetooth speakers. Iwaizumi wrinkled his face in distaste. Oikawa had such weird taste in music, his recent favorites being the autotuned abomination known as K-Pop. Oikawa caught the look of pure disdain on his lover's face and playfully shoved him on the shoulder. Iwaizumi just smiled and steeled himself for the blast of static, but it never came. Instead, Iwaizumi's ears were met with a smooth, pleasant tune of a classic English love song. Iwaizumi looked back to Oikawa and found him smirking, looking out the window. The first verses of the song made their way to Iwaizumi's ears and he let out a small gasp.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in._  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you._

_Like a river flows surely to the sea.  
Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be._

_So take my hand. Take my whole life too.  
Cuz I can't help falling in love with you._

Iwaizumi felt a warmth encase his right hand. He turned to look briefly at Oikawa, and he found him smiling ahead, his left hand wrapped around Iwaizumi's right hand. Oikawa was rubbing circles with his thumb and the affectionate gesture made Iwaizumi's heart swell with love. And in that moment, Iwaizumi thought the same thought he had been thinking ever since the day he first met Oikawa.

_I am foolishly, devastatingly, head over heels in love with Oikawa Tooru._

 

 

Iwaizumi parked the car beside a gray one which Oikawa said belonged to Bokuto Koutarou, one of his teammates. They got down and grabbed Oikawa's things from the trunk, then they made their way to the entrance to the airport where the rest of the team was waiting. Iwaizumi nodded to a few familiar faces. Bokuto was there with Akaashi, was it? Kuroo was there too, it seems that his pudding head friend had already left. Oikawa secured a cart for his suitcase and went to have his presence known by the coach. They were standing around, waiting for a few more people. Iwaizumi looked at his watch. 1:10pm. 

"Trying to get rid of me already?", Oikawa snorted. Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes again.  
"On the contrary, I'm just making the most of the last precious minutes I have with you", Iwaizumi said with a shrug. It was true, anyway. Oikawa, on the other hand, was not prepared to hear something as cheesy and sweet like that from his usually grump boyfriend that he couldn't fight the blush that stained his cheeks a bright pink. He lifted a hand to cover his face and looked away from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi just laughed and ran his hands down Oikawa's arms and entwined their hands together. He looked at Oikawa and smiled.   
"I'm going to miss you lots, you know? It's going to be too quiet back at the apartment.", Iwaizumi confessed quietly.  
"I'm going to miss you too. It'll just be a week. I'll be back before you know it.", Oikawa said, giving their hands a comforting squeeze.

"Ah! Before I forget!" Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi's hands and fished into his bag. He pulled out a small but long box. "Here. Now even though we're apart, we'll always have a part of each other." Oikawa smiled timidly.  
Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow teasingly, and opened the box. Inside was a necklace, a rectangular silver pendant on a leather cord. Iwaizumi took it out of the box and broke into a grin at the sight of it shining in the sunlight. Oikawa took it from his hands and moved behind him to put it on. The pendant fell right above his heart. Oikawa took it in his hand and slid the pendant, revealing a picture of Oikawa. Iwaizumi looked back to Oikawa, happiness brimming in his eyes.  
"There. Now, we match." Oikawa pulled an identical necklace out from under his shirt and slid it open, revealing a picture of Iwaizumi. Oikawa took Iwaizumi's pendant and put it side by side with his own, two halves of a picture making a whole. It was a picture taken on the day that they had confessed to each other, back in their third year of high school.

Iwaizumi _loved_ it. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa and buried his head in the crook of his neck, willing himself not to cry.   
"I love it, Tooru. Thank you." Oikawa's arms held Iwaizumi tightly.  
"I'm glad you do. I love you so, so much Hajime."  
"I love you too, Tooru."  
Oikawa pulled away just enough to place a long, passionate kiss on Iwaizumi's lips. Iwaizumi sighed into the kiss, thinking _This. This is what I live for._

"Hey, Oikawa! Let's go!", Bokuto's voice broke through their moment. Oikawa sighed in disappointment that mirrored Iwaizumi's own. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's hands and gave them a final squeeze.   
"I'll see you in a week, then."  
"Yeah. See you."  
They shared a final hug and then Oikawa pushed his cart after his teammates, all the while waving goodbye to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi stood there, waving back until the love of his life disappeared into the airport.

___________________________________

Iwaizumi got back to their apartment around 3pm. He realized while on the road that the apartment would be too quiet and empty, so he decided to prolong his time out. So he decided to hit the grocery and stock up on some food. He had been meaning to, anyway. Might as well, since he was already out. He had grabbed various snacks in addition to actual food, a force of habit because Oikawa was always complaining that there were no snacks at home. Iwaizumi smiled a little at the thought.

Nevertheless, when he got back home, it was as empty as he thought. It seemed strange, that he was so used to Oikawa's constant presence that nothing ever felt right without him anymore. Iwaizumi set down the groceries and put them in the fridge or in the pantry. He then went into the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes, then he crashed down onto their couch and turned on the TV. The first show that popped up was Oikawa's favorite series, one which Iwaizumi considered as ridiculous. It was called 'Extraterrestrial Activity: Aliens Uncovered'. It was honestly a bunch of crap but Oikawa loved it so much that it became a habit to watch it late into the night. Apparently today they were on a marathon. Iwaizumi made himself comfortable and decided to watch it, since he had nothing better to do anyway.

 

The time rolled by and soon it was dark outside, Iwaizumi had finished 6 thirty-minute shows of EA when his phone rang. He grabbed it and looked at the caller I.D.

_Shittykawa_

Iwaizumi frowned and looked at the clock hanging in the wall. It was 6pm. He should be two and a half hours into his flight. What the hell was he thinking. How did he even get signal up there? Iwaizumi swiped the screen and brought it to his ear.

"Hello? Oikawa?" The person on the other side didn't immediately respond. "Hello?" Iwaizumi prompted.  
_"Hey, Iwa-chan."_ , Oikawa's voice came through quite soft, like he was trying hard to keep it under control.  
"How the hell are you even calling me? You're supposed to be over the Pacific Ocean by now.", Iwaizumi asked. Again, Oikawa's reply didn't come. "Oi, Oikawa. Stop spacing out on me." Iwaizumi growled. Seriously, what's up with this guy?

A sudden sharp intake of breath crackled over the airwaves and a voice, so unbelievably devastated that it couldn't possibly be Oikawa's, whispered one word.   
"Hajime."  
And that's when Iwaizumi's world started came crashing down. Terror filled the deepest parts of his soul and threatened to claw its way out of his throat. Iwaizumi forced the fear back down.  
"Tooru? What's wrong?", Iwaizumi barely got out. His hands were shaking now. Oikawa's _voice._ That can't be his voice.  
"Hajime, I'm calling to say goodbye. I want your voice to be the last one I hear before I go." Oikawa's voice was so hopeless and so _broken_ and Iwaizumi cracked. 

"Goodbye? What the hell, Tooru? What are you talking about?" Iwaizumi's lips were quivering, his hands were shaking now. The tears pooled at the corner of his eyes, spilling over and staining his shirt. He could hear Oikawa swallow down his own tears and pain racked through his whole being.  
"Air control messed up, Hajime. We collided with another plane. One of our engines is on fire and the fuel tank is damaged. We're losing oil and we're above the Pacific Ocean with no where to land and _I don't think I'm going to make it, Hajime._ ", Oikawa's voice caught when he said Iwaizumi's name and a loud, strangled sob escaped his mouth. The sound physically _ripped_ through Iwaizumi's soul. His hand flew to his mouth and muffled a cry that almost escaped. _No. No. No no no no no no. This could not be happening please let this not be happening please please PLEASE_

"Tooru, please don't say that. Please. You're going to survive this. I know you will, just please focus on my voice. You'll survive, do you hear me?", Iwaizumi's voice wavered and cracked and his tears were flowing fast and hot and his breaths were coming in fast and short and he can't lose Tooru he can't lose him _I CANT LOSE TOORU._  
A short puff of air blew across the air waves. Oikawa let lose a small, defeated laugh.  
"You have too much faith in me, Hajime. But I can't survive a plane crash. No one can." Hajime could _hear_ Oikawa smiling over the phone. But it was a smile with no life, crumbling and breaking a part at the edges.   
"GOD DAMMIT TOORU! Don't fucking say that!! Please just-stay with me ok? Just-oh God-please, Tooru. I can't loose you!" Iwaizumi shouted into the phone. His hand was digging crescent wounds into his leg, his whole body was trembling, he could barely get the words out anymore.

"I'm sorry, Hajime. I can't." And Iwaizumi broke right then and there. His whole body shook, racked with sobs. His eyes stung with tears, flowing without control. His throat closed up and he couldn't breath, couldn't breath because his body didn't know how to function _without_ Tooru. He couldn't love without Tooru. Please don't make me live _without Tooru._  
"Please, Tooru. Please don't leave me behind. Please.", Iwiazumi's voice failed him, coming out no more than a strangled whisper.  
"I don't want to leave you behind. I don't, Hajime. I don't know what to do.", Oikawa's voice was shattered, defeated. Silence passed between the two lovers, a silent dreadful acceptance that there was absolutely nothing that they could do. 

 

"I'm _scared_ , Hajime. I'm so, so _scared._ ", Oikawa cries out quietly. Iwaizumi closes his eyes, willing himself to say something, _anything_.  
"I know, Tooru, I know. Me, too. But focus on my voice, ok. My voice only. Count down with me, ok?", Iwaizumi managed to choke out. His phone was wet with tears and his hand was gripping it so tightly his fingers were white.  
"Ok. Ok, Hajime."

"Ten. I'll miss your smile. The special one. That one's mine, ok?", Oikawa said.

"I will always be yours, Tooru. Nine, I'll miss playing volleyball with you." A strangled noise escaped Oikawa's lips.

"Me, too. Eight. I'll miss your cooking."

"Seven. I'll miss your laugh." Oikawa let a short, dry one, devoid of all humor but Iwaizumi, for the life of him, smiled.

"Six. I'll miss your kiss." _I'll miss yours more._

"Five. I'll miss your touch." _Your hands all over my body._

"Four. I'll miss your warmth." _You were always the warmer of the two of us._

"Three. I'll miss your voice."   _This will be the last time I hear it._

"Two. I will always love you, Hajime." Oikawa's voice broke. Iwaizumi couldn't stifle back the sob that came.

"One. And I will always love you, Tooru." _You and only you._

 

_Zero_

 

Then, nothing.

 

The call was cut, Oikawa's warm, velvety voice replaced by the constant, monotonous beeping of the dial tone. The sound resonated through Iwaizumi's head, as if it was Oikawa's heart, beating, beating, then gone.

 

Iwaizumi dropped his phone.   
He dropped to his knees.  
He started to scream.

 

Iwaizumi screamed as if he was a tortured animal being burned alive and left out to die. The sound ripped through his throat, clawing its way out and shattering the world with a rage so excruciatingly painful. Iwaizumi screamed and clawed at his arms over and over until the lines bled. His tears were molten iron, burning and branding his face with grief. His hand gripped the necklace over his heart and his screams got louder, his tears came faster and his soul was being stabbed over and over and _over._ He didn't stop even if his throat grated against his voice, even if his eyes burned, even if his soul bled all over the floor because none of that mattered anymore because _Oikawa Tooru was gone._

 

That day, an airplane crashed and burned in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, killing 300 passengers.  
But that's not all it did.

 

That day, Iwaizumi's whole world came crashing down and burned to the ground. His heart was shattered into pieces. He lost his reason to fight. He lost his reason to live.  
After that day, nothing was the same again.

 

Because Oikawa Tooru was gone.  
And Iwaizumi Hajime was alone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to have Oikawa's POV for this next so stay tuned. It's gonna be a two part series thingy.  
> I'm sorry?


End file.
